


Soulmates.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [54]
Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinda sweet?, Love, Mates, Rabbits, Real Life fanfiction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Coco is an easygoing rabbit.Ben wants to take over the world.They love each other.





	Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fanfiction about my childhood rabbits because why the hell not?

Coco sat quietly in his hutch, munching on some hay. His wife, Ben (named so because her owner initially believed her to be male until she gave birth to their four children) was outside digging a hole. She was trying hard to get them out of their tiny little paradise. He didn't really mind it so much though. The girl who came to see them sometimes was nice enough. Sometimes she sang, or spoke in a variety of different languages, or even cried. But always, always, she brought them food to keep them from hunger, water to keep them from thirst and hay to keep them from the cold night air.

Ben told him that that sort of attitude would get him killed someday.

He watched her from between the crosses which made up the window of his hutch. She dug furiously, angrily, kicking up dirt and the occasional rock behind her as she worked. From time to time, he joined her. Today, he was content to watch.

She wanted to take over the world, and have all the food to herself. He thought that sounded nice. Food was nice. But he didn't really want the whole world. Once he followed her outside and they got separated. He was trapped under a big blue thing, scared for his life. The garden wasn't like that. He understood the garden. It wasn't like the rest of the big, wide, scary world.

That's where they were different.

But he loved her so, so much that she wanted him to do something, he'd do it. And of course, she loved him too. They were mates- and mates stuck side by side for the rest of their lives.

Good and evil didn't really concern a rabbit. Who cares how moral something is, or why something happens? They did whatever they wanted to do, not because someone made them do it but because they wanted it. That's why rabbits are better than humans. They don't concern themselves with the ins and outs. As long as they and their mate stay alive, everything is good.

He liked that sort of mindset.

Ben was more ambitious than him, but that was okay too. He liked her a lot.

After eating another piece of hay, Coco left the hutch to go and help his wife with the hole. Soon enough, they'd be out of there and away.

And as long as she was there with him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I scared myself by almost deleting this. Fortunately, Notes has an undo button.
> 
> Prompt- Something innocent being really evil.
> 
> This prompt was going to be about Roger, but my chapter fic I'm writing right now is about that exactly, and I didn't want to condense it into a oneshot when I could have written something original. I didn't quite stick to the prompt, but eh- it's a prompt, not a rule that I have to follow.
> 
> Original Number- 56.
> 
> Since these rabbits actually exist, the girl mentioned is a much younger version of me and the thing about them running away and Coco getting stuck under something (it was a car actually) really happened. The thing about Ben's gender happened too- my brother renamed her 'Benita', but I always called her Ben anyway.
> 
> They ran away so often that we became infamous amongst our neighbours for our rabbits and people would leave bags of carrot tops and salad leaves on our doorstep for them.


End file.
